Sangre, Rosas y Amor
by Amethyst de Librae Beta
Summary: Esta es la historia de como una de las misiones mas desagradables que puede aceptar un caballero, puede ser el principio de algo que cambia la vida por completo... Porque las cosas no siempre resultan de la manera en que todos se esperan... Hay sentimientos que no se pueden controlar. *Finalizado*


Sangre, sangre, sangre, era sangre por doquier… cadáveres. De ancianos. Niños, mujeres…

Era una matanza mas allá de cualquiera que el joven suevo haya visto jamás…

En el Santuario, con el caballero con el que menos trato tenia era con el caballero de la casa de Cáncer. Deathmask. A su opinión era un bruto y demasiado brusco, además de huraño y maleducado, si había alguien que en todo sentido fuese contrario a la palabra sensibilidad, ese era el.

Sabia que a sus demás compañeros el de cáncer tampoco les caía muy en gracia… pero siempre que había una misión, por misteriosa razón, el de cáncer siempre lo pedía a el como compañero.

Y en esta ocasión no había sido lo de menos.

Los habían enviado a una misión nada grata que ningún otro de los caballeros dorados pudo aceptar, a excepción de Deathmask. Y por supuesto esa misión incluía muerte: Tenían que ejecutar a una villa completa de traidores…

La traición al Santuario se castigaba con la muerte, todo aprendiz o caballero que abandonara el Santuario debía pagarlo con la muerte. Desde que llegaron, era obvio que el de Piscis no tuvo que mover un dedo, solo observo como Deathmask masacraba a los aldeanos. Impertérrito, pero interiormente horrorizado. ¿Cuál era el objeto de tener tanta crueldad? El prefería asesinarlos de una sola vez, de un certero golpe. Para evitarles sufrimiento, pero a Death le divertía verlos correr, temerle, esconderse.

No soportaba verlo asesinando a la gente de esa manera… no sabia como es que tenia tanta sangre fría, ¿no le afectaba ni un poco?

Fue cuando comenzó con los niños… al parecer habían llegado en sus pasos a lo que era la escuela de la aldea…

Algunos valientes intentaban salirles al paso. Para impedir que llegasen a los niños… en una ocasión una de las piedras que lanzaron alcanzo a Dita en la mejilla… dejando un fino corte.

Veía a los pequeños correr… había niños de todas las edades… cuando llegaron a lo que era un jardín de infancia… los niños no tendrían mas de cuatro años.

_ ¡Detente Death!- dice incapaz de asesinar a unos bebes… es demasiado. Incluso para el, simplemente no puede ver como acaba con ellos.

Fue repentino… el pisciano no pudo impedirlo y se quedo paralizado debido a la sorpresa, cuando Death lo atrapo en un abrazo ineludible y en un beso fogoso… los ojos de Dita abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa. Y es que no se podía creer que Deathmask de Cáncer estuviera besándolo. Se resistía, no queriendo dejar que sus sentidos se embotaran… ¡¿Quién demonios se creía para besarle así?! Pero no pudo seguir resistiendo por mucho más. Se sentía bien, tan cálido… de cierta manera tan correcto, a pesar de sumamente inesperado, quizá si no estuvieran en medio de una misión… Lo que lo hace reaccionar es ver como algunos de los aldeanos sobrevivientes se lanzan a atacarlos, y comienza a retorcerse para liberarse.

Tan rápido como letal, Deathmask lanza su ataque antes de que alguno pueda tocarlos, el lugar esta lleno además del sonido de lamentos, exclamaciones y gemidos de dolor, y el llanto aterrado de los niños… en especial de los mas pequeños.

Dita no se consideraba bueno con los niños… pero lo cierto era que le provocaban ternura, en voz alta no lo admitía ni bajo tortura, definitivamente no podía soportar la idea de ver como Death acababa con ellos… pero…

_ Son hijos de traidores, Afrodita- dijo el caballero de cáncer, sin voltear a mirarlo, preparándose para atacar una vez mas- Nuestras ordenes fueron acabar con todos los traidores al Santuario.

_ Solo son niños Death- repuso a su vez, mirando a los pequeños, la temblorosa maestra estaba de pie, ante ellos, interponiéndose entre ellos y los niños.

_ Aun si no me lo pidieran de misión, seguiría matando- repuso Deathmask, de momento los niños habían quedado olvidados y se volteo para mirar a Afrodita.

_ ¿Por qué?- pregunto el caballero dorado de Piscis.

_ El rojo, un color hermoso en verdad… pero el verdadero rojo solo lo ves en dos partes…

_ La sangre y las rosas- repuso el caballero dorado de Piscis… interrumpiendo a Death.

El dorado de Cáncer tenia esa sonrisa que sus demás compañeros consideraban cínica y hasta cierto punto escalofriante, pero lo cierto es que Dita había aprendido a leer bajo ella. Era una sonrisa que enmascaraba los verdaderos sentimientos de Death, fueran los que fueran, porque de algo estaba convencido Afrodita, Death era uno de los seres mas particulares en todo el Santuario.

_ No soy bueno para sentimentalismos, ni nada por el estilo, así que no esperes eso de mí- continuo el caballero de Cáncer, lo miraba a los ojos. Pero se notaba que bajo la superficie no era precisamente calma lo que sentía.

_ No hace falta- repuso el de Piscis, posando su dedo en los labios del otro.- Nunca me han gustado las palabras… lo que tenemos es… sangre, rosas y amor.

Sin decir mas, volvió a besar esos labios, tomando la iniciativa en esta ocasión, para saber si lo que había encontrado, si la promesa silenciosa que había encontrado en esos labios, era verdad, y no solamente parte de su desesperada imaginación mezclada con su anhelo.

_Rosas demoniacas reales-_ pensó, aun besando a Death…

La fragancia de sus rosas lleno el aire, para el y para Death no era mortal, pero otra era la historia para los aldeanos… y también para los niños. Un sorprendido Deathmask había correspondido al beso, aun sin creérselo del todo, pues pensó que el de Piscis no se rendiría tan fácil. Aun después de años de conocerlo, sentía que todavía podía sorprenderlo

Separándose del beso… Dita oculta su rostro a la altura del cuello de Death, resguardándose en su pecho, buscando calidez, y ocultando su rostro para que el de Cáncer no viera, la lagrima furtiva que había sido incapaz de contener… por haber tenido que asesinar a unos niños indefensos.

Encontró la calidez que buscaba y mas, cuando los brazos de Death se envolvieron en torno a su cuerpo, atrayéndole mas hacia el, si es que aquello era posible.

_ Sangre, rosas y amor ¿eh? No esta nada mal.

Dita rio un poco, aun sin apartarse para poder ver el rostro de Death…

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquella misión en la que habían partido juntos Afrodita y Deathmask y el Santuario era todo un hervidero… puesto que ya se había regado la noticia de que el singular par, eran pareja…

Eso había causado, sorpresa, estupefacción y shock en algunos casos.

Sus compañeros los caballeros dorados muy a su pesar comentaban sobre ello, y se preguntaban cuanto tiempo duraría aquello.

_ Yo creo que Death solo quiere cogerse a Dita- Aldebarán como siempre no tenia pelos en la lengua.

_ Ejem- Shaka carraspeo, obviamente no le había agradado la crudeza.

Pero el de Tauro no se dio por enterado.

_ La verdad es que cuesta creer que Death pueda amar a alguien.- dijo Mu, como siempre neutral en el asunto.

_ No es asunto de nosotros para andar comentándolo- Shura como siempre salía con su sentido recto.

Por Camus, sabían que el caballero de Cáncer pasaba mucho tiempo en el templo de Piscis. Más que todo en las noches. La pareja tenia algo, y es que odiaban las demostraciones publicas… solo se sabia que eran pareja porque al menos una vez a la semana, el caballero de Cáncer tenia un gesto que podía considerarse romántico con el de Piscis, a veces se iban los dos a las villas alrededor del Santuario, vestidos de civiles y cenaban en alguno de los restaurants… pero también… le llevaba rosas, ramos de rosas, mas que todo rojas, aunque a veces también las llevaba blancas.

Jadeos… gemidos, y algunos sonidos mas se escuchaban en medio de la noche, en esta ocasión se habían salido de los parámetros y se encontraban en el jardín del templo de Piscis, y es que en el pequeño espacio que había entre el templo de Piscis y las escaleras que guiaban al Templo del Patriarca, el de cabellos celestes había habilitado una zona que era su jardín privado de rosas… a la vista era simplemente hermoso.

Completado además por las escaleras completamente cubiertas de las rosas demoniacas reales que eran de un intenso rojo.

Los gemidos de Dita, aunque apasionados eran bajos en volumen… no le gustaba la idea de ser sorprendidos en plena faena, aunque no había nadie que pasara por allí, era muy tarde en la noche para que alguien lo hiciera. Y el templo de Acuario estaba un buen tramo de escaleras abajo por lo que no serian escuchados…

Una embestida particularmente profunda y placentera hizo que el de Piscis cerrara los ojos y se le escapara un gemido un poco más fuerte en volumen que los demás.

Death disfrutaba de aquello enormemente, aparte de estar envuelto por completo en el cálido y estrecho interior de Afrodita… en esta ocasión le aumentaba el morbo estar haciéndolo en un lugar como ese… podría jurar que el sonrojo de su rosa era mucho mas evidente esta noche… la piel cremosa de Dita, siendo rodeada por todas esas rosas de pétalos rojos y brillantes era para detener el corazón…

El ritmo se hacia cada vez mas rápido para aumentar aun mas el placer de ambos… a esas alturas del de Piscis había dejado a un lado el escaso pudor que pudiera haber conservado, sus uñas clavadas en la espalda de su amante…

Los dos alcanzaron el clímax fuertemente, los había dejado tan exhaustos que cayeron rendidos, las pocas flores que quedaban intactas eran las que se encontraban mas alejadas de la pareja, el largo cabello de Dita estaba lleno de pétalos rojos… y unos cuantos se habían pegado a la piel sudorosa de los dos amantes.

Dita queda en un estado cercado a la catatonia… puede decirse que poco le faltaba para dormirse… Death sin embargo se incorporo… reuniendo sus pertenencias y las de Dita… y luego levantándolo, porque sabia que no iba a despertar o a conseguir que diera ni medio paso… sonreía de medio lado, esta vez si que lo había dejado exhausto.

Sentía además el ligero ardor de los arañazos que Dita le había hecho en la espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del de Piscis dejo las cosas tiradas por cualquier lado y lo acostó antes de acostarse a su lado y arroparlos a ambos.

_ Creo que deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido en el jardín- dice burlón.

_ ¡Ni de broma!- dice Dita abriendo un ojo y dándole una mirada rápida antes de acomodarse mejor para dormir.

_ Hace un rato no era eso lo que me decías- contraataco el de cáncer burlón.

_ Destrozamos casi todas mis rosas- dijo el de Piscis.

_ Las que siembres crecerán aun mas hermosas que esas- le aseguro el de Cáncer- Y si es por rosas, yo puedo traerte rosas… hasta azules si me lo pides.

_ No existen las rosas azules- Dita se acurruco mas en torno al pecho de Death.

Death no dijo nada por un rato, de hecho se estaba quedando dormido y así hubiera seguido de no ser porque Dita rompe el silencio.

_ ¿Death? ¿Estas durmiendo?

_ No, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta, apartando el cabello suave de Dita de su rostro, para poder verle mejor.

El sonrojo en esas mejillas es mas hermoso aun que el color de la sangre… descubrimiento del que Death se sentía muy orgulloso.

_ Vamos a ser padres- dice. Se aventura a mirar al de Cáncer… que se ha quedado paralizado…

Espera pacientemente a que reaccione…

_ ¿Qué?- dice al cabo de un rato para ver si es que no había escuchado mal.

_ Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo- repitió el de Piscis, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, con la incertidumbre acompañando cada latido y cada respiración.

¿Un niño? Lo cierto es que Death solo los veía como pequeñas cosas que lloraban y ensuciaban…

Pero… ¿Cómo seria un hijo suyo y de Dita?

Lo que si supo con seguridad, es que sin conocerlo… ya lo quería.

Abrazo fuertemente al de Piscis…

_ Me haces muy feliz- murmuro contra su oreja…

El de Piscis de alguna manera sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo… y se reprocho a si mismo dudar aunque fuera un momento de su amor…

Por supuesto, Death no seria capaz de hacerle daño.

Porque lo que ellos tenían, no podía desvanecerse tan fácilmente.


End file.
